


9:41 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Chocolate cake?'' Supergirl asked after she turned to Reverend Amos Howell.





	9:41 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Chocolate cake?'' Supergirl asked after she turned to Reverend Amos Howell and he smiled with her by a kitchen table.

THE END


End file.
